


A Face Only an Assassin Could Love

by completelyhopeless



Series: Coulson's pet 0-8-4 [16]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, coulson's pet 0-8-4, lots of crack, the son of an assassin gets a buckyball you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rogue buckyball breaks the multiverse and finds the worst possible ally in the son of Batman, Damian Wayne.</p>
<p>And, for the record, this is CaraLee's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Face Only an Assassin Could Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaraLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/gifts).



> I was joking around with CaraLee about buckyballs invading, which led us to how the invasion in Young Justice would have been better if it had been done by buckyballs and I said maybe I'd try it, but that was sleep deprivation talking.
> 
> I swore I'd talked myself out of it... but then I let myself be talked into this.
> 
> Sorry I know this isn't a continuation of what I have been doing in this, but I was stuck and it's better than nothing, isn't it? Well, hopefully.
> 
> Um... but I just let the buckyballs break the multiverse, so... probably not.

* * *

“Sir,” a worried agent said, frowning as she checked her numbers. “One of them is missing.”

Fury eyed the collection of fur and frowned. Coulson peered into the containment unit. “Can you even be sure about that? There are so many of them...”

“I'm sure,” the agent said. She bit her lip. “And there's something else...”

* * *

Damian lifted the creature into his hand and stared at it. He could hardly discern features within its mounds of fur, though it might have eyes and a mouth, possibly a nose. “Grayson would like you. You are... fluffy, and he seems to like things that are fluffy.”

The ball of fur hissed and tried to bite Damian's hand.

“I could like you. You tried to eat me. This has potential.”

* * *

“Oh, look,” Todd said. “The demon spawn found a pet.”

“I thought animals were supposed to sense evil,” Drake observed. “I don't know why any animal likes you.”

Damian glared at both of them. “I do not have to explain my companions to you. You two sharing company is bad enough and should cause Father great concern.”

Todd and Drake exchanged looks. Damian watched them from the chair by the batcomputer, combing through the furball's hair.

“Is that even alive? It's all fur. Damian, if you stuffed on of your cats, that is beyond creepy even for you,” Drake said. Damian prepared to rise and stab him, but the fluff had moved before he did. “Ow! What the hell! Get it off me!”

“Wow, Replacement. That is just sad,” Todd muttered, shaking his head at the scene.

“Don't laugh! Help me! I think this thing is evil.”

Todd rolled his eyes, taking out a gun. The furball leapt at him, and suddenly Red Hood was screaming in pain.

Damian grinned.

* * *

“Alfred called,” Grayson said, coming into the room. “What is the emergency?”

“There is none.”

Grayson shook his head. “Tim and Jason are bleeding, and you—what is that?”

“It is my new pet,” Damian said with triumph. “I think I shall call him R'as.”

Grayson blinked twice before he managed to say, “Are you sure it's male?”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, CaraLee's fault. :P


End file.
